What?
by Selector
Summary: Hermione got a lead. Things go sideways quickly. Or do they? Trigger warnings, not for kids. Read at your own risk.


"Fuck!" She skidded to a halt in a pile on the wide rough boards of the floor, after slamming into the opening door. The man who opened the door grinned, stepped over her, and punched her in the face. With stars in her eyes, competing with the black and green stripes, and her head spinning, she tried to fight, as her assailant ripped her clothes off. He tore straight down her blouse while holding her wrist pinned together in his large hand and stopped stunned. She was magnificent, perfectly formed, large breast, with alabaster skin, and light pink nipples hardened by adrenalin and the cold of the warehouse. He eagerly stripped her skirt and high cut panties away and marveled at the rest of her. Taut, toned, neatly trimmed, perfection. Ah this one would be fun and profitable. An Auror too, the magic inhibiting manacles were hot as well, lots of power in this one, good breeding stock as well as fun. Malfoy was looking for a brood bitch. Apparently, the negotiations with Greengrass were not going well. This one could be got a spare on, and then passed to get an heir and a spare for the younger Malfoy, a triple, which should be worth ten thousand at least. He grunted as he caught her knee on his thigh and winced. She was strong too. Let's see how she likes this then. He fished himself out lodged himself at her entrance and just as he began to thrust she looked him in the eye and growled "I give myself to House Potter in fulfillment of my debt."

He tried to stop, he really did, anything but this! The little bitch could have said! The flame caught and he screamed as he leapt up from her and capered around the room. He got himself put out and looked up at her "You fucking bitch! Look at my cock! You could've said!" The woman had curled into the fetal position and was retching where he had kicked her into a corner. "Stop whining bitch I hardly got in you, didn't even break the cherry. How much do you think himself will charge for that? I mean, you are a beauty, and nice and tight? He has Herself, surely, he'll part with you, if for no other reason than to not have to break you in. He doesn't seem the type, does he? He'll want to agonize about it and take all day, hurt more that way. Better I just bend you over lube you up and take em both, bam bam like. You get broke in quick as a wink and I get a little payment see?"

The woman rolled over, and leapt to her feet in a rage, hands extended like claws, and he went from healing charms on his singed member to trying to keep his eyes in the sockets "Merlin witch stop that!" Achieving no result, he tried a different tac "You know if you damage me I can demand payment, and that payment is going to be taking that cherry." She fled to a corner and looked out at him growling. Her brand-new master would be here soon. Tears tracked down her face in an unending river. This mission had ended. They had caught these slavers. She had an order of Merlin, third class, fifth oak leaf cluster for it. Her analytical mind suddenly latched on to the facts. "So how long have you been in the business?"

He looked at her. Where could this be going? She and her partner had almost shut down the trade single handedly, it was just a few old family traders now. Made the bitches worth a fortune though, and he had the best locations. His mother had portkey trapped every female loo in forty-two avenue Montaigne in Paris. All the fashion houses got the same treatment. Amazing how many witches had to have a trip to Chanel, or some other house, and when they went into the bathrooms to portkey or apparate out the traps went off and portkeyed them to this room. You had to obliviate and put the purebloods back, but the less than pure with no notoriety went straight to sale. Ones like this, with their name emblazoned across the wizarding world, would disappear into some pureblood houses dungeon, never to be seen or heard of again, for a vast sum of galleons, and soon enough people would be staring at those families' children wondering why they looked familiar. "You know it's a family trade. I know who you are. I was just as surprised as you when me wards went off. What the hell were you doing in that loo in those robes?"

The witch grunted while rubbing her crotch gently with her non-wand hand "You filthy bastard, give me my wand. I was investigating reports of disappearances going back eighty-five years. Now we know why, don't we?"

He chuckled "No, I don't think I'll arm you. Here though." He hit her with several personal hygiene and healing charms "Tell your master I took care of you."

She gaped "You beat me and were raping me you bastard! I'm standing here nude!"

He shrugged "Breaking in, a favor for you really. I've sold virgins. What happens to them isn't pretty."

She screamed and cast a stunner from her palm which he easily dodged "Fuck, wandless and wordless, through good suppressors, you are a powerful bitch aren't you. He is going to get some little monsters on you before he passes you on I bet. That wife of his is sharp as a razor and pure, she will know what to do with you, and he has that host of male friends. Hmmm, so you will get passed to one of them to cement a loyalty. Weasley? No, he has his loyalty, what there is of it, already, and Weasley has his other partner. So odd that, why would she take that lazy fuck Weasley, when she could have had himself? She doesn't look the type to realize the potential of Weasley fucking your belly full a few times either.

"Who will it be, Zabini? You better hope not, his mother will have taught him all the tricks, he'll get an heir and a spare out of you, and then you will mysteriously die in your sleep. Besides she is busy making moon eyes at himself all the time anyway, so it would be bad for you to get passed to him after having himself get some sprogs off you, she'd kill you and the children to secure her owns place.

"Longbottom! That's it I've seen him eyeing you up even! He'll poke sprogs out of you until the cows come home, and look at you, you're all a quiver aren't you, that is so cute, blushing even! Oh, this will be bad for himself. Longbottom will understand. He's pure, but Himself? Raised like he was. That's why he's not fucking you now isn't it. Can't get past the muggles, and that idiot poof Dumbledore's, teachings, doesn't realize power will have an outlet and Herself hasn't fallen pregnant or gotten tired yet.

"Of course, the purebloods used that power needing an outlet problem to excuse the trade, really only one in a generation has the power, but the reality is he is going to have many, or fuck her to death. Sure, she's young now so can take him all night every night, but sooner rather than later she will need a sop for him. You will be perfect. Hmmm could I sell you to her? Maybe a finder's fee? Might save me to acquire more for Himself after he passes you along to Longbottom. She is a Slytherin, she will know how to work him. You didn't get fucked by him so far, not from lack of trying on your part though hmm? Look at those nipples you could cut glass, want a belly full of monster sprog don't you. You and every other bitch. Why hasn't she pushed you under him? Ah, that raising of his, fucking muggles. You mudblood whores should have been crawling under him since his first year, we could have had thousands of powerful wizard kids by now, fucking poof Dumbledore. Hmmm here is how I would do it…."

The witched gaped some more, appalled really, then listened. This ass apparently knew what he was talking about, hey these were good ideas, Harry would fall for all of this. He was right too, they should have been having him fuck everything that bled since his first year. What? Wait, what the hell? She flung another stunner at him, and he wagged a finger at her "Cherry for payment. I gave you that robe to! A little gratitude I think!"

She blinked and grunted. As soon as he got here they would drag this filth off to prison, then they would see who had the last laugh, fucking wizards, all the same, misogynist, blood supremacist every one, well except for the one mmmm eh what? "I am most certainly not letting him fuck me in the arse!"

"That oath? When he gets here I'll probably get away, because you'll be stripping naked and hurting yourself trying to get any cock he tells you to in whatever opening is closest. I've been doing this for sixty years girl, don't you think I've seen it all? That was with wizards nowhere near as powerful as him too. You'll think you fucked a lightning bolt first time he comes in you."

She looked thoughtful "So you knew it was possible? The contract protecting me I mean."

He rolled his eyes "Stupid cow. You owe him a life debt, several just from the rumors, when you were in school you fantasized about him. They told you about contracts in second year and you raced up to your room and wrote one down with your fantasy lovers name on it, signed it with your sticky little fingers, because you jilled yourself raw while writing it, then put it in your treasure box, and as you never married, it lay in there forgotten, but all primed with your juice, intent, and signature until a few minutes ago. You activated it, and the one you wrote gave him complete, and exclusive, permanent control over you, kinky little minx, otherwise I wouldn't have caught fire like that. They should make you unclaimed contract bitches wear tags like them muggle dogs. Licenses they call em. All you think you are the first witch ever. Mindboggling really. You realize she owns that cunt now through him, right? She can have you fucking his krups and you will happily get knotted. Better not piss her off."

She pouted as he chuckled, and continued his instructions on how to get laid, and stay kept, and not given to some wizard. Useful abusive, rapist, misogynist, that he was.

W

A thousand miles away in a dacha near Moscow Daphne had frozen as he locked and pumped string after string of cum in her. She unfroze when it became obvious he wasn't going to quit and opened her eyes just as she overflowed. He was glowing. The Russian witch she had procured for him pushed him off of her and sheathed him. Daphne tried to move to stop her, but she was paralyzed now in her own massive orgasm, as she began glowing too "Hermioneeeeeee! Morgana you cow, now, really? "

Harry finally ran down, and struggled out from under the dazed Russian witch. "I have to go to her!"

Daphne chuckled "Yes you do idiot. Not right this second though, or her magic would have pulled you to her. Dress and then we can let her magic guide us to her."

Harry blinked stupidly and Daphne sighed "Obviously she lost the fight and invoked the contract Harry, not like it's the first time this has happened, but we are keeping her. No giving Hermione away like you did Luna."

"Hey she asked for Ron!" Harry bristled, he had done what Luna wanted, and now he never got to hear the end of it.

"But you should have gotten a couple of kids off her first Harry. Giving away a perfectly good pureblood reproductive tract to that moron Weasley, what could you have been thinking?" Daphne put out her hand and Harry pulled her to her feet.

"I tried!" Harry growled.

"One night of fucking is not trying Harry, no matter you both had to stop at muscle failure. Impressive the skinny little thing could go twelve orgasms like that, and you nine, very nice, but still she isn't a bee, she doesn't store it up forever. No matter though, she will get tired of trying to tame the moron and you can fuck her full again. You'd think the moron would figure out where those eyes on his twins came from." Daphne threw over her shoulder as she headed into the bath of their penthouse room. "Fuck Svetlana again while I shower." Svetlana needed no more prompting and slid Harry straight down her throat.

W

Back in the miserable garret in Paris Hermione shuddered through an orgasm while her captor watched and chuckled "Yep finder's fee."

"Oh, oh, oh! Prison you twat!" Hermione's eyes crossed.

John Smith, his real name, so very English, nodded "No doubt, but herself will have me out and on retainer before the first of your sprogs is out of you. I do good work after all." He had stepped in close to the now helplessly orgasming Hermione, and ran a rough hand over her magnificent body from just above her knee to end up cupping a large breast as he held her around the waist with his other arm.

Hermione exploded into uncoordinated motion which John easily contained "How about a little relief before your master gets here? Body like this and still a virgin, I bet you give a ferocious knobber. "

Hermione moaned in pleasure and shame as she kept coming. How did he know all this? Hermione could get a wizard off in moments. She had thought it was them, but her research had confirmed she had a great technique with both hand and mouth. Good enough to repay those few, five was a few right? who managed to impress her enough to get her hot enough to let them get her off either manually, or orally, and keep them happy enough they didn't press for penetrative sex as she had never met one that impressed her that much, well other than Harry. She was powerful enough she had never had to use her skills to get out of a jam like this, until now. This fucker was powerful, skilled, and vicious, as well as being a misogynist. John saw her distress and sighed "Later then, I'll ask Herself in a few years. Now I've got you so just relax and ride it out, that was a serious contract you wrote little one, its tied you completely to them. Oh, and just let me get a few of these." John yanked the hair he had twisted around his finger, and came away with a good hank, as the pain relaunched Hermione's orgasm from an aftershock.

Hermione squealed then turned on John "No godsdamnit, give that back! I'll not have you selling polyjuice whores of me all over Britain!" Hermione fought like a demon, but John threw a body bind on her, and obliviated her of the last 45 seconds. He quickly released the body bind, and got her back in his arms as she recovered her wits. He chuckled "Yes just you ride it out." As he thought 'while I get as much of a feel and dry hump as I think won't get me killed when he runs his detection charms on you, and the hair isn't for sale dearie. I'll have you one way or another'.

W

Daphne stepped from her shower like Aphrodite from the waves and grinned as Harry tried to drown Svetlana in cum, nearly successfully. She pushed Svetlana off Harry with her foot and shoved him toward the shower "Hurry up Harry, we need to go, I'll take care of this one."

Harry pouted but held his tongue, as arguing about it would waste time. Daphne smiled at his retreating ass after she vanished his clothes, he was so good, so good looking, and such a teddy bear. Hmmm get this dealt with and then Harry needed rewarding in that shower. "Kreacher!"

The elf appeared nearly silently, this was not the Kreature Sirius had known, but responding to his new masters power this was a house elf lord. Kreature looked at Daphne then at the girl in a heap in the floor. He smirked and snapped his fingers. Daphne smiled at him "Thank you Kreacher." She knew they would find Svetlana leashed to Harry's bed naked, randy as a goat and sparkling clean.

Kreacher bowed, smiled, and faded away, after a "Thank you Mistress."

Daphne turned on her heel, strode straight in the shower, grinned when she saw Harry's level of excitement, and while he was still working up a response she bent at the waist, backed into him and guided him into herself with her right hand while holding herself against the wall with her left "Quickly Harry, Hermione is waiting."

W

Eleven minutes later, Daphne appeared in the Garret four seconds in front of Harry, just enough time for some quick wand work to separate John from Hermione, bind him, and separate him from anything that carried Hermione's DNA. She smirked as the hank of hair followed the small cloud of dust like skin cells that flew into the glassine envelope in her hand, that she then tucked in her purse. Having Hermione's DNA from that heavy petting session she had pushed the witch into during Auror training, while they roomed together, let her build that particular charm. This slaver might be good, but Hermione Granger was Harry's and her's. Hermione was as clueless as Harry, she should have been shagged by Harry every day since Samhain of first year, she should have had sixteen of his kids by now. Her being clueless let Daphne crawl on Harrys cock that night shortly after they moved in together though, and since then Hermione riled him up and Daphne reaped the whirlwind, it was so good! It also let her put Harry on a endless progression of witches from Minerva McGonagall to Narcissa Malfoy. Baby boom indeed. Now though, Hermione was hers, she would be shagged and kept full of Potter babies for the next eighty years. Now to keep the idiot slaver alive. Hmmm just alive though, fondling Harry's witch like that! The flaying curse left her wand and John began screaming. Daphne threw a silencio at him, and left the torture curse working.

Harry arrived and sighed. Daphne was letting her hard side out to play apparently. Hey wait WHAT? Hermione is nude! He turned on John and Daphne stepped between them "No Harry." She put her hand on his chest, he looked in her lavender eyes and hesitated "Let the flaying curse work Harry, we need to question him. If you vaporize him we can't do that. Go shag Hermione, she needs comforting."

Harry blinked "Shagging is not comforting!"

Daphne grinned "Oh yes, it is. Even that quick trip hammering you just gave me in the shower. I'm still felling it." She gave a delighted little wriggle, and turned back toward John.

"Harry?" Hermione's plaintive call saved John. Harry focused on her lost to anything else in the world. He soon had her in his arms. Daphne smirked as the trauma had its effect, and Hermione latched onto Harry's lips with her's and wrapped her legs around his waist. Harry didn't stand a chance, and Granger was going to get what she had needed for the last sixteen years, ever since the troll incident. Harry was finally ready. Su Li had helped, being the first they had tag teamed in their second year of Auror training, after Harry had fully committed to the contract between house Black and Greengrass, and the progression of witches from those he barely knew to Luna had finally led them to here. Thank Morgana. Now to deal with the scum that had touched Harry's witch.

John looked at the Lady Potter Black and pissed himself. He might survive, but those glowing Lavender eyes clearly indicated he was her servant, and would only ever act at her behest, for however long she decided his life would last. How had he missed a risen Dark Lady walking amongst them?

Daphne's smirk grew wider, it was so nice to be acknowledged and appreciated. A shriek brought her head around and her smirk morphed into a glowing smile. Seven inches of fat Harry cock was comforting. Just look at Hermione mewling like a kitten now that that nasty hymen is taken care of. She turned back to John and waved her hand at him cleaning him up, after he took one look at that glowing smile and shat himself. "Yes, now you know. I have a couple hours here before he will let go of her, and then only when she is asleep. You will tell me your entire families history, including all your sales, and everything you know about any other slavers, pureblood houses, and criminal activities, and my Lord will crush you all like bugs with his Auror partner, after she wakes up, and they can stop fucking each other constantly, in a fortnight or so. This will maintain my cover, keep my Light Lord going from strength to strength, and allow me an even better choke hold on the world. Your payment may be your miserable life."

W

In her office in London, Luna Weasley grinned like a monkey. The Dark Lady Daphne, silly witch that she is, she has no clue what truly dark really is, how can you be a Dark Lady when you love someone other than yourself with every atom of your being? The dark knows love not. Anyway, Daphne achieved success, and Harry was bottomed out in Hermione. She had Ronald to keep her bed warm, and was pregnant again by her lord, another set of twins, she could go on like this until the end of days. Two babies a year for her lord, and the Weasleys would never see through the blood tied glamour on her lord's children's eyes. Not a bee indeed, silly snakes forgot about stasis charms. Ronald was a wizard with father's printing press. He wasn't very bright, but the glutton was nearly insatiable, and so weak minded the wandless wordless imperious turned him into the world's largest sex toy quite nicely, hadn't even had to modify the tackle as he was nearly Harry's size, despite being a ginger. Muggle condoms made him a dildo that didn't need batteries. Quibbler publishing was making money hand over fist, everything was going to plan. Well almost everything. Who knew Ginny would turn into a polyjuice whore? Why polyjuice too, she was a comely wench and loved sex, why not just fuck for money without the pain of polyjuice? Witches were strange.

W

Ginny Weasley/Rita Skeeter lay under Kingsley Shacklebolt in the little flat in Mayfair, getting the snot grudge fucked out of her. Every time Skeeter, the idiot, published another scathing article about any wizard Ginny got five hundred galleons from her victim. Nearly snatching the bitch bald after she inferred she was banging fans, after games when she played for the Wasp, was a gold mine and this kept her pure for Harry. Yes, she was banging fans, of course, she was a healthy witch after all, but Skeeter needed to keep her poison pen to herself. AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEE Morgana! Why always in the arse? Wizards are so strange.

Daphne Greengrass was next on her list to lose some hair, fucking bitch, Dark Lady or no. No one got to keep Harry from her and get away with it. She would have her fucked by every punter with five hundred Galleons in the world, let's see how long that Dark Lady thing last when all the plebes see is a good fuck, rather than a terrifyingly driven, single-minded, vicious, powerful, hyper intelligent, witch with the financial acumen of a Robber Baron and the Oracle of Omaha, and the mores of Attila the Hun, backed up by the most powerful, cutest, most noble clueless, idiot, ever to walk the planet, A witch who controlled ninety nine percent of the money in the world along, with ninety nine percent of the Wizengamot votes, and if you opposed her you had a tendency to disappear, or be arrested by the dynamic duo of law enforcement, Master Aurors, Lord the-man-who-won, Potter Black, OM (Order of Merlin), and his faithful bitch, erh, partner Master Auror, and holder of five masteries, and two muggle doctorates, The-witch-who-desperately-needs-cock-so-she-will-stop-studying, Dame Hermione Granger, OM and prosecuted into life in Azkabahn, by Dame Luna, "The Hammer", Weasley OM, if the Lord and his bitch left you alive.

Damn Hermione, that poufter Dumbledore and the fucking muggles! Harry wouldn't have been so clueless, and would have fucked every witch in Hogwarts, if it wasn't for those dolts. Oh, hell no that was just in Rita's ass! She waved a cleaning charm over Kingsley before he pinched her jaw open and tried to choke her to death with his cock. She, Ginny Weasley, would have easily risen to the position she deserved in that environment, and Daphne, the Dark Lady Potter Black, would have remained a mad dream in that overly ambitious, frigid, witch's deranged mind. Phhht Dark Lady, sure! You just had to be powerful and she was hardly any threat at all. Well, as long as Harry had some care for you.

Standing guard outside the seedy walk up room, where Kingsley was pummeling Ginny/Rita, Su Li shook her head, Magical folk were insane, at least in this country. Well most of them, Harry, herself, her and Harry's children and Daphne being the obvious exceptions. Cho and Harry's triplets, but not Cho, that witch was certifiable. Not as mad as poor Ginny, but still mad. I mean really, Ginny, the little whore, looked exactly like Harry's mother minus the green eyes. All it had taken was Daphne sticking that green eye illusion to Ginny's eyes from across the charms classroom in her repeated 7th year, and Harry never even thought about banging Ginny again, especially after Daphne introduced Harry to her mother's portrait of Lily. Who knew the mothers of the most powerful wizard and witch in the school had been lesbians for school, and together, until Lily fell for James Potter? Even after probably, if the mores of this place held. Lily probably had James fucking Esmeralda McCreedy until her contract with Damien Greengrass took effect. As a matter of fact, there were some old news stories of the four of them being seen together often. Damien probably got several shots at Lily too. It was the Eighties after all. HIV hadn't mutated enough to jump to wizards yet, and so hadn't scared the hell out of the wizarding world, until that German witch in Magdeburg developed the magical only cure. Why the hell that didn't work for muggles still occasionally drove the study group crazy. Well it's not working, and its killing them so horribly. Usually about the time they were all trying to fuck Hermione. Again. And whatever male she was currently letting lick her. Hermione attracted males who were frightfully intelligent. Loads of fun to break to harness they were. Distract Hermione with a couple of the witches shagging her, no bad job in and of itself, she was magnificent, and sweet as a mango, and the rest of you could shag the snot out of her wizard of the moment. Of course, that meant the intelligent witches and women around were desperate to get in with their group which, had the side benefit of spinning the males off onto one of the not Harry fixated females with amazing regularity. Forty-four bridesmaid dresses of regularity so far. OK so not just Hermione, Cho…

"You too silly witch" Padma pushed Su up against the wall, and stole a kiss, while mauling her breast.

Su growled "Padma! Working!"

Padma snorted "Like I'm not? Would I be within a hundred yards of Ginny the bicycle using polyjuice to shag your boyfriend so you don't have to self-righteous justified whore, if I wasn't?"

Su giggled "Still? It's been seven years Padma."

"Fucking little cunt! Some things are unforgiveable, I had his ring!" Padma was nearly steaming.

Su chuckled "Anthony Goldstein was far beneath you. You are better off being with us in the Harem."

Padma blinked "Harry finally figured it out?"

Su laughed now "No but he is shagging Hermione can't you feel it?"

Padma relaxed visibly "That's what that is! I haven't been pregnant by him yet Su, I don't feel him like you baby makers do. I knew he was doing someone but couldn't tell who."

"You don't have sex with Hermione either, I get it both ways." Su nodded. "Anyway, you know it won't take her long, and she will tell him everything, she's a orgasm babbler, which will give Daphne the opening planned to institute the Harem officially."

Padma looked at the papers in her hand "I don't see how I will be able to continue as Undersecretary when the news breaks."

Su shrugged "Like we need to, Harry will support us no matter what the Ministry does, so we are good."

Padma smiled "The sex is great and the benefits are tremendous! Still in!"

Su hugged her "Wait till you give him a baby, you just think you know what love is now, Mrs. Lord of the Light, the Dark Lady too. Babies melt Daphne, and she shags nearly as good as Harry."

The head of the Ministers Protective Detail and his Undersecretary stood outside his door snickering as inside Ginny/Rita felt the first bubble and the pain rising, and stuck her middle finger in Kingsley massaging his prostate, and pushing him into a massive orgasm. She waited until he finished, leapt up, waived cleaning and vanishing charms over every orifice in her body, and apparated away, just as her change back set fully in. She landed back in her apartment as Ginny and went straight to the bath for a long soak. She had McGonagall for Draco in a few hours, and while she couldn't feel him inside Minerva he was so small, he did like to fist Minerva hard. She needed to be relaxed for that, or it would hurt Minerva bad. No matter really as it was Minerva, and Draco was paying a thousand Galleons unless he had the hair, they were hard to come by and lots of Hogwarts Alumni liked fucking Minerva. Even without her supplying the hair it was five hundred, and she got to keep the interest on the ten thousand galleon bond she made him put up, after he put her in the hospital the second appointment she had had as Minerva with him when he let his entourage have her.

W

Svetlana awoke chained by her neck to a bed on which she could smell her master's cologne. Mmmm the mistress too! She rolled over and went contentedly back to sleep. All that work keeping herself pure and untainted by scandal in the misery that was the eastern magical world had paid off in the best possible way. She, Svetlana Borodino, was a concubine of the Light Lord and His Dark Lady! Take that mother! Never amount to anything eh? Now how to get her friends under him so they could prove to their mothers they were better than them? No apparatchik, weak, barely wizards, for her and her witches! These perfect, nubile, fertile, White Russian, bodies would belong to power, to be used by that power to increase its power, like the glory days of the magical Rus!

Lavender chuckled from the corner; Daphne sure knew how to pick them. Psychotic little witches all. They never shielded themselves in Harry's bed either, a blind deaf mute could read their thoughts, never mind an accomplished legilimens. Well time to go, Daphne was ship shape and Bristol fashion, at least her clothes. No accounting for her taste in witches to slide under her lord, or the things she did to wizards that pissed her off, her duties as mistress of the robes (unofficial) were done and Lav was willing to bet Dean and Seamus were good and ready to double her again. Sure, Harry was fun, if you liked fucking a lightning bolt, but her boys got the job done, and there was no competing for their attention, she owned them. The occasional lightning strike was good for her, nice even when Daphne used you to blunt Harry when no one else was handy. Five years of riding the morning wood had gotten her over it though. She snickered, it was the Dark Ladies favorite punishment for witches. Sure Dark, right, silly witch, seven inches of fat Harry Potter cock while he focused on you so intently the world could end and he wouldn't notice was such a punishment, having orgasms until your vagina cramped up was another… She so missed Parvati, a single tear rolled down her cheek surprising her slightly. It had been four years since Parvati left them. Sure, they got a letter from that hermitage once a month, and Harry faithfully checked on, and usually shagged her rotten once a month, but it wasn't the same without her when she got to blunt Harry. Double teaming him had been the best exercise ever. Hopefully Parvati's fascination with this one vision she had would fade soon, and she would realize she belonged back here with them, clothing the Light Lord, his Dark Lady, and their court.

W

Rita Skeeter made it back home and poured herself two fingers of Glen Fiddich. Maybe following the minister around wasn't such a good idea after all. Seeing yourself get sexually abused for an hour was obviously not good for the nerves. God, it was disturbing that it made her so wet. She needed help, a mental healer, or that fat cock of the ministers, one of the two, wait, what?

Ginny Weasley, the little whore, was making a fortune polyjuicing as her, but she just couldn't stop herself from first writing the articles, and then going and watching the powerful men she wrote about abusing her for an hour, it was so sick, and twisted. Maybe she should write an article about Harry? No, Morgana no, not after what happened last time. People talked about Lady Potter Black like she was a play Dark Lady. That was because they had never had her transfigure them into a bitch in heat, and put them in a kennel of foxhounds. Rita retched again. She still couldn't have sex, it had been twelve years. How that incarnation of evil had stolen the heart of the Light Lord was beyond her. Stupid arse Hermione Granger. Cow should have been mounted on Harry every class break and deep in the night. If she had shagged him ten or fifteen times a day he never would have fallen for that evil beauty. Anyone could see he had been completely infatuated with Granger since his first year. Weasley and Bones too the stupid sluts. They should have been fluffing him for Granger, anything to keep him from the demon with the heart shaped ass. Oh, Morgana it was spectacular! Wait. What?

W

Lisa Longbottom nee Turpin rolled over and licked Neville's neck "Mmmmm. Neville, what has you so excited?" She wrapped her hand around the handle he was presenting and grinned as he groaned.

"You wench."

"Well let's see here…Morgana!" The door had banged open, admitting a very excited Marietta Edgecombe.

"Harry and Daphne went to get Hermione, she invoked!"

"WHAT!" Neville leapt off the bed scrambling for his clothes. Harry might need help. "Where?"

Marietta blinked "Who knows, the girls felt it. Cho is coming like a fountain. "

Lisa glared at Marietta "Really? I was just about to get some. You strip, Neville, you too, and get back in this bed! The Charm says it's now, so you are getting the next Longbottom on me right now. Marietta have you lost your mind? Get over here and get Neville back to where he was, you crazy cow."

Neville and Marietta blinked at each other then Lisa. Lisa growled and they started moving. A growling Lisa was bad. Hexes generally followed. Marietta apologized "I am so sorry Lisa! I forgot. Neville come here." She moved to the bed stripping out of the office robes she was in. This wouldn't be hard at all, well hard but not for her, oh yes there he goes, that was so gratifying, knowing all the work you did to maintain a body was appreciated. Very appreciated. She could probably get some after Lisa got hers.

Lisa eyed them both then grinned "Nice Neville, now come here. You can worry about Harry in an hour or two. It is Harry and Hermione after all, and the planet isn't on fire, so Hermione is OK, and it will be fine."

Across the hall in Marietta's sitting room, Cho chuckled and threw a silencing charm at the door. Marietta was still a self-centered little witch, but it seemed to be working out now. Neville was good for her, she was less flighty with him stuffing her full. "Ohhhh, Morgana Harry! Hermione, you little witch, how are we supposed to do anything with you coming continuously? Hey why isn't my occlumency holding you out?" Cho shuddered leaning back in her chair.

W

Andromeda Tonks smiled and shuddered too. Finally, Harry and Hermione! This would balance the Dark Lady very well. Sure, they all laughed about it, but Daphne was horribly dangerous, and all that kept her in check was the Light Lord. Harry was the man who conquered, this time he conquered Daphne before he conquered Riddle and none of them ever knew, thank Morgana as this would give the world a chance if anything ever happened to Harry. Hermione would completely absorb the Dark Ladies time. Sure, Daphne appeared not to care, but she was very nearly as focused on Hermione as Harry was. Two years of Daphne fucking Harry, and then running home and fucking Hermione while they were roommates in the Auror academy, had made that forever a triangle.

She rubbed her slightly swollen belly. This would also of course, and as soon as she was born, she would be put in her godmother Daphne's arms and there she would stay, unless her father was having sex with her godmother, or she was sleeping. Reprehensible? Perhaps, but that was the insurance the Light needed, until the Dark Lady got her own. Who knew why Daphne wouldn't fall pregnant as much sex as she had, but she didn't so this was necessary. In more than one way sadly, as Nymphadora had been killed, this put another Black of that generation in the world. That she would be the product of a Black on a Black would have pleased mother no end. It couldn't get purer than that. Certainly, it was horrible, but Ted was gone, so was Nymphadora. Teddy was great, the reason Harry had come around with Daphne so much, and Daphne being who she was she simply couldn't resist having her Lord make a conquest. Silly thing, I'm an older witch, not a dead witch. Harry was delicious and so cute, all stuttering and shy even still. Shy, but not so much as he didn't appreciate a well-kept witch, generally as often as she could stand it, more really, as Daphne had to take over every time so far. Well-kept not a professional athlete.

W

Narcissa Malfoy sat in her sitting room contemplating the current state of her life. Marginalized, Lucius continued to work through Draco. Draco was an imperfect implement for these schemes at best. Realizing how close he came to being put through the veil, or killed outright, by the new ministry after the battle, he had first been a mouse, then slowly gotten cocky, right up until he had tried Daphne Potter Black that day six years ago. He wouldn't say what happened, but he never tried her again, and still had to fortify himself for days before he would challenge the Potter cabal in the Wizengamot. Narcissa shook her head, the boy was or should have been a Gryffindor, a Slytherin would never challenge Potter Black openly, much less that monster who shared his bed. Bellatrix was bad, but the things one heard that could have only been Daphne Potter Black were horrifying, she visited her depredations on anyone, with no regard to rank or privilege. Every former death eater, other than Lucius, had been first ruined, then followed Lady Potter Black like a golem, or they had died, horribly. Andromeda had even succumbed to Lady Daphne, and was being used as a brood mare. Disgusting, although Andromeda was obviously very happy, wait what? Where had that come from? Although he was a handsome young man, and the very image of the Light Lord the sheep doted on. Obviously able in the bedroom also, as all those witches followed him around just waiting their turn to bend over for him. It was still trying to have to save Draco two or three times a week. Disgusting, as every fat inch slid firmly home, and the shuddering orgasm took her. Hmmm maybe a hair could be acquired…what was she thinking!

"Hello Narcissa."

Narcissa leapt to her feet and whirled to find Daphne Potter Black standing by the window that looked out over the rose garden, with John Smith cowering beside her. Narcissa dropped a deep curtsy "Lady Potter Black."

Daphne smiled, Narcissa was so much fun. "Daphne, please Narcissa. Do you know what John here was doing today Narcissa?"

Narcissa blinked "Erh, no, sorry."

Daphne nodded "Good I won't have to kill you then. I do so enjoy Harry fucking that smirk off your face. John is a slaver and he was out catching witches today."

Narcissa paled but nodded "What could this have to do with me Daphne?"

"Lucius has a standing order for a powerful first-generation witch to get a spare on, and then to get an heir and a spare for Draco. Guess who was caught in Johns trap while in the performance of her duty this afternoon."

Narcissa desperately needed a seat. There could be no question who had been caught if Daphne had paid a call. "I hope Dame Hermione is not hurt."

Daphne stepped forward and ran a hand over Narcissa's very full bodice "Mmmm, no she is fine. A body to match that brain. Harry will enjoy you swollen with his child. Now that your house is forfeit. You expected that though I think? I mean why else have you not had another child? Fast or slow?"

Narcissa blanched. Here was the end, first she would be raped, then used as a brood mare, and then she would die apparently. Daphne snorted "Not you Narcissa, my Lord will have uses for you, many uses, rape not among them, unfortunately for you. He is such a softy he will never force you like you want, but then he won't have to will he? You will crawl on him every chance you get until you die. Lucius must be terrible for you to be this scared and this wet. Lucius and Draco, fast or slow?"

"Please not Draco, I'll do anything!" Narcissa begged breathing deeply.

"Does that really work? The heaving breast and innuendo filled plea? It is attractive but you are in fact going to do anything already, any male house elves here?"

Narcissa blanched and Daphne laughed "So not anything after all then? Back to the question, fast or slow? They will die though."

Narcissa hung her head "My Lady, he is my son, please, I cannot choose his death!"

Daphne nodded "OK, Lucius slow then, and Draco will go like a match. I had warned the little lickspittle after all. What were you thinking Narcissa? James was massively powerful, Lily too. Hell even Sirius, your house would have sung a hymn while he banged you up, repeatedly, why mediocre Lucius?"

Narcissa blinked "They were so much younger than me my lady."

Daphne shook her head "Still you should have waited. No matter though, you are still in very nice trim, and very healthy Harry will have you swelling in no time. In fact…" Daphne concentrated and waved a hand over her abdomen then flicked it at Narcissa.

Narcissa moaned as something filled her womb momentarily "My Lady, I must protest!"

Daphne nodded "I know, it's nothing like having him fuck you full, but really they are like animals right now. Harry won't be through with her for weeks. I would use you to blunt him for Hermione, but she doesn't look to need the help. Apparently sixteen years of unrequited sexual tension gives you strength. More she won't be through with him I suppose. Meanwhile I have this, and it's an exact replica of him. I can make your little rape fantasy true while Lucius dies." She brandished the magical stick on and Narcissa paled. Daphne's throaty chuckle was the last thing John heard as he faded away and then back to reality in a stone cell.

W

"Thank you erh Potter Black elf."

Kreature looked John over "You hurt the Mistress."

John paled "Uh mistress? Granger? She isn't-" Kreature smiled as the screams began. This would be fun. The Dark Lady had said only that this toy should be alive when the master finished with the Mudblood Mistress. Walburga looked down from her portrait nearly foaming at the mouth in excitement. Lady Daphne was the very best daughter in Law possible! Now Kreature had said she had gotten the uppity mudblood for Lord Black to use. Black rising!

W

Hannah Abbot took Madam Bones arm, led her from the chamber to the Ladies cloak room, and onto a fainting couch "Susan really! A shocking display! You need to work on your occlumency!"

Susan, Madam Bones, smirked, leaned up, fastened her lips to Hannah's, and slid her hand under the hem of her robes and up a soft toned thigh. It was like completing a circuit and Hannah moaned as Harry emptied himself in Hermione again. Hannah struggled and broke away panting "Susan!"

Susan eyed her like a tiger watching a Brahma cow "Hannah!"

Pansy burst in, looked at the scene, and chuckled "Interrupting your amusement Madam Bones?"

"No, I can fuck her with you here, no problem."

"Susan!" Hannah was scandalized. Susan grinned, Pansy snorted "Like she hasn't fucked you in front of all of us already Abbot. Really, I don't understand you at all, you protest so much, and then nearly sit in your alleged rapist lap whenever you are near her, and expect her not to get that stick on out and fuck you again? Witches are crazy! She is right though Susan, it's hard enough when you Potter birds aren't walking around with that stupid look on your face because Harry is fucking one of you somewhere. Glad I never connected to him like that. You all get the wizards so heated up!"

Susan kept grinning at Pansy as she cornered Hannah and began mauling her. Pansy shook her head. Sweet Morgana's milk how much sex could these witches have? It was like they were young wizards. What? Hey wait, this bound thing might be giving them all Harry's sex drive. Mother said there could be odd effects. Pansy blinked at Hannah's scream. Susan had her pinned over the back of the couch and was driving her mad. Why they had never chucked Hannah under Harry was a mystery.

W

Minerva looked at the flight instructor Alicia and snorted. Glad class is over for the day. Obviously, a busy evening in store for the Potter Black witches. "Aurora!"

Aurora Sinister shrugged helplessly "You let him teach here Minerva. Lady Potter likes to keep him busy."

Minerva arched an eyebrow at the squirming witch "One class Aurora. He teaches one class. How many times did you have to put yourself in front of him to get this?"

Aurora was by now white knuckling the table "Oh just the once, apparently I am my ladies type."

Pomona Sprout snorted "Not had the change yet you mean, although she does like them well kept. You have worked hard on both body and mind Aurora, and Morgana blessed you with that face."

Poppy waved a wand over Aurora, then Charity Burbage, she nodded but said nothing, all the witches smiled. "Stop grinning like monkeys and go bend over in front of him if you want to help."

Septima Vector blinked "Why? Half of you Potter witches are pregnant all the time. We can keep him busy for you. A tease here, and flirt there, we can keep him on the boil for years."

Aurora shook her head "Oh hell no! I am so randy Hagrid is becoming interesting."

Minerva nodded "I told you not to share."

Charity gave her a glare "Like you have a choice when Daphne decides it's your turn. You just better hope Hermione doesn't come up with that de-aging potion or you're going to take a few more tumbles too. Daphne has a thing for Hogwarts Professors. I can only imagine where she intends the head mistress pay homage to her lord. Or has she already had all those? An heir, a spare, and two daughters?"

"Harry would never-"Minerva started.

Aurora laughed "Never again you mean. How is Heir McGonagall? Oh, de age you? Yes probably not. You are a fine figure of a witch without that glamor. She is a risen Dark Lady Minerva, she will de age you, imperious you, and have you begging Harry for it. It won't be the first time. All of you run around chuckling up your sleeves until she comes and finds you to use for whatever she thinks will make him happy, however she has to do it. He had you after the battle, and how many times since, and will have you again."

"We will simply tell him." Minerva affirmed, it was time to end this. No one had been killed, but it appeared to be a matter of time.

Aurora shook her head "And have him look all hurt and complain that you just don't understand Daphne, and she isn't hurting anyone, and he really doesn't mind her little games because it makes her happy? Oh and then prove the witches don't mind after he leaves you in a puddle somewhere."

Charity nodded while white knuckling the edge of the table "Yes, our Lady is very careful to keep her excesses well hidden from her lord. Why I suspect she hasn't ever killed a light sider or a gray wizard. She only preys on the dark, and then only those that refuse to worship her, even then, only when she has maneuvered them into a corner. Lucius will never know why Narcissa is torturing him to death tonight, and Draco will be snuffed out like a candle. Of course those rumors of a psychotic house elf that appears after she leaves, and finishes off whoever she didn't, have to be just stories. We know elves are bound to their masters, and take their behavior from them, so Harry's elf would have to be all noble. Daphne doesn't have any elves on her own, they are all bound to Harry."

Minerva snapped "Enough Charity! No one is saying she isn't dangerous" she trailed off as a parchment appeared in front of her hanging in the air. Minerva leaned forward slightly and watched as writing appeared on the parchment. "Minerva, please stop. You won't be able to overcome me, and Harry loves you fiercely. I would in fact hate to de age you and have him make you his permanently, but I will if pushed. He would actually love to once I pushed him over the edge of it. In fact…never mind Minerva, go on about your business. Talk to Harry and tell him to keep me in check. You might want to wait though, as right now, if you interrupt them, Hermione may kill you. Right now she is taking out her anger over Harry taking me in at the academy rather than her. Mind boggling really, she kept all that anger all these years."

Pomona who had come over and was reading the note chuckled "Yes, should have mounted Harry in third year for sure. Granger let down the side on that one. Hermione should have been at least giving Harry oral since the night after the Troll incident."

"POMONA!" Minerva was incensed.

Pomona was non-pulsed "Phhhht, s'true and you know it. If she had ridden him a few times it would probably have settled him right down. Then we could've gotten some babies out of him, and we wouldn't have to worry about this. Oh, speaking of which-" she snatched the parchment out of the air and produced a quill and inkpot. "Why aren't you falling pregnant Daphne? Come here and let's look at you."

The parchment appeared to blink then wrote "Uh, a little busy Pomona, Narcissa is just coming nicely, and I haven't even got to Lucius yet."

Pomona frowned "You have years to shag her and kill Lucius young lady, come here so we can figure out what is wrong with you."

Minerva blinked at this "Pomona!"

Pomona looked at her "What? Lucius is a murdering, serial rapist, pedophile. He should be fed to my flesh-eating plants. Draco is as bad just with no spine, and Narcissa needs some arrogant shagged out of her, and has for years. Some daughters gotten off of her too, Harry will make angels on her."

The parchment balled itself up in the air and then smoothed itself out "So I am just a tool to you professor Sprout?"

Pomona huffed and wrote as she talked "No dear, you are finishing up something that needs doing, and Harry could not and stay in his meme in this milieu. It would be bad with him going grey in the face of your darkness, so the status quo is to be maintained. We care about you though, and I know this inability to conceive is hurting you, it's time to stop hiding from it, and let's take a look at it while Harry is busy with Hermione."

The air in the lounge pulsed oddly and Daphne appeared with Narcissa, nearly nude, leashed, kneeling at her side. Minerva sighed "Daphne really, must you?"

Daphne grinned impishly "Yes I must."

Minerva rolled her eyes and looked at Narcissa "Are you all right Narcissa?"

Narcissa smiled ruefully "Even if I wasn't Minerva you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Actually its fine, Lord Black will determine my fate."

Daphne pouted as Alicia, Aurora and Charity nodded "I'm right here!"

Poppy nodded and ran her wand over Daphne's back from knees to shoulders while it emitted a faint blue light "Yes you are, now hold still dear." The wand light snapped off and a parchment unrolled from it. Poppy studied the parchment for a moment then sighed, another one of these. "Daphne you're too lean. You're not ovulating. You haven't had a period in how long?"

Daphne flared a brilliant red and looked at the floor. Alicia thought about it for a moment "Athletic amenorrhea? Since seventh year, my seventh year, that I know of, there were always rumors, but I thought that it was just part of the "Ice Queen" thing. Daphne, you should have said!"

Poppy nodded "Well good thing Hermione has him distracted, we can fatten you up, and these concubines of yours can just take him in turns until we get you menstruating again. There are several potions to bring those ovaries up to speed, and they work quickly. Mostly vitamins and minerals, some essential nutrients."

Daphne blinked "You are not in charge of my life with my lord Madam!" The whole room could feel her power coming on.

Poppy laughed in her face "Granger is in his bed, on his cock, and will be pregnant by nightfall. You can continue as you have Lady Potter Black, or you can listen to me and get in breeding condition so as to compete. How you were foolish enough to let her at him unprotected and at her best breeding point, before you were pregnant, I don't know but this can still be salvaged, you don't have to lose him to her."

Daphne jerked as if slapped and turned, obviously to apparate away, and found herself in a nude, sweaty, Harry Potters arms with a nude, sweaty, Hermione Granger wrapped around her back. Narcissa, already on her knees put her forehead on the floor and went totally limp. The power rolling off the three of them was in full control of her. The Hogwarts staff blinked, and a silver globe appeared around the three locked in their embrace. Inside the dome Harry looked into Daphne's eyes "I will never leave you under any circumstances."

Daphne broke down and sobbed. Harry had no idea what to do. Hermione smiled at Harry over Daphne's shoulder and hugged her tighter "I will never leave you, and I love you as much as Harry does. If I fall pregnant it is as much your child as Harry's. You will be pregnant soon, now that we know Daphne. We are finishing this now. You, Harry, and I are going to walk the halls of the ages together, forever."

Daphne couldn't speak and Harry took advantage, her clothes disappeared, Harry tripped her into Hermione's embrace. Together they lowered her to the cushioned stone floor, and winked away. Narcissa looked up, the dome vanished, she got a surprised look on her face, and disappeared a second later.

Alicia fell over winking away before she hit the floor followed by Aurora and Charity. Minerva arched a brow and looked at Poppy "Death wish?"

Poppy grinned "Dark Lady Phhht. I spoke to Harry about this months ago. He has been desperately trying to fatten her up. Hasn't worked, so this is plan B."

Minerva blinked then sighed "Yes, well, now that the Dark Lady is otherwise engaged, is there any new business?" She had to get this meeting over. She was hanging onto her sanity by her breaking fingernails.

W

Daphne grunted her way through a reluctant orgasm and then her ire broke. How could you stay mad at him when he got off of your rival? No. Competition? No, not really, hmmm what was Hermione then? "Love Daphne, she is our Love." Hmmm, anyway, got off of your love to get you off.

Daphne looked at Harry and sighed, Harry smiled. "You know I love you."

Daphne nodded, and then frowned down at her crotch after raising her head, neck, and shoulders, from the bed "I am so disappointed in you."

Hermione rolled around the bed laughing "Best be careful Daph, or she'll pout."

"Grrrr. Oh! Oh! Hey!" Svetlana had awoken and crawled into Daphne face first.

W

Lucius Malfoy grinned. Stupid witch, now to be away. "You killed him" Lucius attempted to turn but the pain took over and all he could do was scream.

Frozen to the floor Draco could only gibber in terror as the little female elf skinned his father alive.

W

John panted as he recovered "You will not harm the mistresses or the master." He nodded at the sadistic little elf fervently.

Walburga smiled "Good Kreature, we cannot allow these servants ideas above their station. Now, find him a room down in the servant's quarters, until Lady Daphne determines his disposition." the painting of Walburga sat back in her chair smiling. Kreature had become so good with the tools, and the necessary healing charms.

W

Ginny had fallen asleep waiting for Draco. She woke, stretched, and thanked her lucky stars he hadn't shown up. She still got to keep the five hundred. Now what was a witch to do with a vial of uncharged polyjuice? Hmm, Dennis Creevy was never busy, and if he was his muggle boyfriend was never trouble. A little compulsion charm, and the polyjuice, one of her Harry hairs, and she could get Harry to fuck her all night long, two Harrys if she worked it right. If Creevy was busy, there was always Ron. He cleaned up well as Harry, had great stamina, and didn't need compulsion charms, if it had a pussy and let him he fucked it. His drunk buddy Seamus and Dean the 'artist' and she could get a Harry DP spit roasting. She might even get off.

W

Draco heard the clumping footsteps, still gibbering in terror, and issued one long scream until he passed out, as the blank faced Centaur stallion stepped up behind, and mounted his now skinless father and Lucius began to scream again. Winky grinned through the sheen of perspiration coating her face as she expended maximum effort, using the brain-dead centaur body on Lucius, while she healed him enough to stay alive. She would get to the little murderer shortly, it wouldn't be quick either, no matter what Masters Mistress wanted. She was Winky, the left hand of her master, avenging the right, who had been struck down in his prime. "Oh Dobby! Please Master, bring back Dobby! I offer these sacrifices to you Master, they are the last of the murdering snakes slaves, please Master, please!"

Kreature faded into view and shook his head. She was totally insane now, driven finally mad from her grief, and only able to act on her master's hate. Nothing to be done except make her comfortable and keep her hidden from the master. Without her mate, she was a creature of the dark now. Ironic, she was the Masters and not the Mistresses. Maybe when Mistress Daphne had a child it would refocus poor Winky.

W

Narcissa groaned and rolled over, Luna smirked at her "From the best dressed most beautiful of the pure, to a pregnant, fully debauched, cum dumpster, leaking at all three holes, in one evening Narcissa, very nice." Luna leaned in and licked her face. "A beautiful, tasty, pregnant, debauched, cum dumpster, too."

Narcissa struggle to move to the mistress and Andromeda pushed her back down "Be still Cissy, let one of these Russians please Luna while she waits for her belly full of Harry."

Svetlana was only too happy to oblige, and Luna's head lolled back as she groaned, and then pouted "What if I wanted Narcissa Andy?"

"Have her later Luna, I don't even think she knows what is going on right now, she has the cum addled look."

Luna chuckled "I would too if Harry, Daphne, and Hermione, had tripled me for two days."

Andromeda looked at Luna "It's been a week."

Luna giggled "Yep. And those nutrient potions are kicking in, so soon probably."

Andromeda fretted "They can't just keep having sex Luna!"

"Evidence suggest they, in fact, can, amazingly it's helping Daphne too, she seems to get energy from both Harry and Hermione somehow." Luna shrugged, sending her perfect B cup breast on a little circular trip, and drawing Svetlana to her left nipple.

Su came in and flopped in another chintz armchair in the bedroom "He has decided she wants to be pregnant, so he wants it, and he is flogging his magic to make it happen. Hermione just flat out loves her. How did we miss that?"

Luna looked up and blushed "Well I thought it was just like a girl crush. I mean they were hot and heavy in the academy, but Daphne never pined after her at all, and then let her have those wizard friends. Harry was more upset about that than Daphne was."

"Because Daphne knew she had her perhaps." All the women in the room had started and squealed when Lavender spoke. She chuckled "That's how Hermione stayed off Harry, mostly, at least enough to exist, she focused on Daphne."

Su snorted "White people are crazy. Harry should have just married both of them."

Gabrielle stomped in, and stripped, before dragging Su into a sixty-nine position in front of the hearth. The others watched and waited. Obviously, it would take a moment for Gabby to regain her composure enough to speak coherently. She was obviously very mad about something, after Su shuddered into her first orgasm Gabby's head snapped up "Le cochon ! Il a essayé de me baiser ! J'ai collé lui et Ginny ensemble. '' [The pig tried to fuck me, I stuck him and Ginny together)

Andromeda grimaced "Again? Merlin what happened to the Weasley's? Every time we look up Ginny has done something disgusting, and Gabby's right Ron is a pig."

Lavender shuddered "Which makes it even odder that Ginny polyjuices him. I mean I hope she cleans him up first. Given it's her brother, but she is just using him as a sex toy, even the purest of the pure didn't do that. Someone should tell her about golems. Errrh, never mind, no they shouldn't."

Padma laughed "That slag could probably wear one out, we should try it on her, just for research."

Gabby let off a full coloratura, and the room watched as she rode it out on Su's face, she was nearly as spectacular as Hermione and Daphne, and tasted almost as good.


End file.
